


Friends

by lxstinthedream



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #Gun is just mentioned once, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, HyungHyuk - Freeform, JooHyuk, Jooheon's birthday, M/M, maybe songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Jooheon hace una cover de la canción Friends de Marshmello días después de haber tenido una fuerte discusión con Minhyuk, y Hyungwon está ahí para apoyar a su amigo.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hooola! Os traigo este one shot escrito en unos pocos minutos —quizá una hora— que no es lo mejor del mundo, pero oye, entretiene un rato y mezcla dos de mi ships favoritas con Minhyuk. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**FRIENDS**

 

Si Minhyuk miraba hacia atrás en el tiempo y los tres años que habían pasado desde su debut pasaban por su mente como una película llena de recuerdos que le encantaría revivir —unos más que otros—, no podía evitar sonreír. Debutar siempre había sido su sueño y tras un intento fallido y unos meses en un programa de supervivencia en el cual no lo tuvo nada fácil y vivió momentos de todo tipo, Starship le dio la oportunidad de ser parte de su nuevo grupo de chicos, Monsta X. Recordaba de forma agridulce que su nombre fuera el último en ser mencionado; algunos de sus compañeros se alegraron más que otros y quedó justo en el medio de la alineación final. Cuando aquello pasó y estuvo ya en su plataforma individual, sin poder contenerse las lágrimas y con las manos entrelazadas por delante de su cuerpo, dirigió una mirada fugaz a Jooheon. El rapero, que había sido el primero en ser llamado —que hubiera sido seleccionado como miembro del grupo no sorprendió a nadie—, daba la espalda al jurado y tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la mirada apuntando hacia arriba. Su rostro, mostrado en las pantallas, denotaba una mezcla de alegría con una pizca de… ¿frustración? Minhyuk no podía describir con claridad aquel tercer sentimiento, pero podía resumirlo en que no estaba contento de que Gunhee, su mejor amigo ahí dentro, no estuviera en la alineación final del grupo. El vocalista no supo cómo sentirse entonces, si acercarse a él y continuar con la amistad que estaban empezando o esperar a que el otro estuviera más dispuesto a ello.

 

No pasó más de un año cuando Minhyuk ya pudo decir que Jooheon era como su mejor amigo dentro del grupo. Se acordaba de cada momento con el rapero, desde que lo vio por primera vez en una cafetería aleatoria de Seúl hasta que una noche después de ensayar _Trespass_ hasta la madrugada se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, con el mayor abrazado al menor. Y su amistad se fue sucediendo de esa manera, pasando de simplemente llevarse bien hasta tener una relación en la que el fandom no podía distinguir entre si eran simples amigos o sus sentimientos habían crecido hasta dar un paso más. Muchas noches las pasaban juntos, iban a la cama del otro y se mantenían hablando en susurros hasta quedarse dormidos. Durante los ensayos se buscaban el uno al otro para darse ánimos si sus miradas se encontraban a través del espejo; y en los viajes buscaban ratos sin cámaras, sin  _ staff _ y sin miembros para explorar las nuevas ciudades que visitaban. Habían creado todo tipo de recuerdos y momentos, fotografías, vídeos y promesas que ninguno de los dos quería romper. 

 

Sin embargo, Minhyuk había aprendido a lo largo de su vida que todo principio tiene un final, y se podía aplicar a infinitas situaciones, desde un capítulo de tu serie favorita hasta una relación de amistad, pasando por un simple trayecto en metro o la duración de una canción. Y aquel día de finales de septiembre, recién llegados al apartamento de su pequeño viaje a Tailandia para participar en la K-CON de Bangkok, había conocido uno de los finales más amargos de toda su vida, una relación de amistad que había pasado por un deterioro previo del que no se había dado cuenta.

 

“No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar así delante de la gente” pronunció Jooheon mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Minhyuk y entraba de golpe en la habitación del vocalista, que se giró a mirarle con gesto confundido. “Te lo tengo dicho, Minhyuk, ten las manos quietas”

 

“¿Hm…? ¿Y esto viene a…?” preguntó confundido Minhyuk.

 

“No has sido capaz de estarte quieto en Tailandia y ya hay unas mil o dos mil personas compartiendo un vídeo de en el que me tocas el culo en el escenario” continuó hablando enfadado, con un tono de voz más alto al que utilizaba de normal y mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar malas palabras.

 

“Perdón” murmuró el de pelo rojizo, agachando la cabeza y pasando de estar tumbado en la cama a estar sentado. Bajó los pies en el suelo y los apoyó en la superficie fría de madera, estremeciéndose ante el contacto.

 

“¡No me sirve un perdón! Te lo dije en Europa, te lo dije en América y te lo dije en Japón, y tú no has sido capaz de parar. Ya no sé si es que no me tomas en serio o te importa más el  _ fanservice _ que lo que yo piense” palmeó la puerta y Minhyuk se mordió el labio inferior. Podía decir que sólo había visto a Jooheon tan enfadado cuando Changkyun se unió a No.Mercy. 

 

“¿Y qué quieres que diga? Es lo que se hace en estos casos, pedir perdón” su voz era cada vez más baja y se notaba que poco a poco iba rompiéndose, aquella discusión con Jooheon le estaba doliendo demasiado. Su corazón latía rápido, sus manos temblaban y luchaba por no perder la compostura.

 

“Quiero que pares. Que no me hables en un tiempo. Que me dejes en paz, Minhyuk. Me parece genial que te encante palpar a los demás, que tu homosexualidad te lleve a ser así, pero yo no soy igual que tú, ¿de acuerdo? No me gustan los hombres y no me gusta que me toques” si hubiera generalizado con aquella última afirmación, las puñaladas en la espalda le hubieran dolido menos —un poco, pero menos—.

 

“Tenía entendido que no te molestaba mi orientación sexual” volvió a alzar la mirada hacia su compañero de grupo, esta vez con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior temblando por el cabreo y las ganas de llorar. “Tenía entendido que eso sólo te molestaba en público, que en privado eras diferente porque te daba vergüenza, ¿por qué lo generalizas ahora?”

 

El rapero se quedó sin palabras y aquello hizo que su estado de enfado empeorara. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Minhyuk tenía razón con aquello. Siempre que le había pedido que se estuviera quieto había recalcado la muletilla “en público”, pero en aquel momento parecía estar echándole en cara todo, hasta que tuviera una orientación sexual poco aceptada en Corea.

 

“Que de vez en cuando vaya buscando un abrazo porque me apetece abrazar a alguien ya que tengo a mi familia en Daegu o me tumbe a tu lado en la cama para hablar un rato no significa que quiera tenerte las veinticuatro horas del día pegado a mi cuerpo y tocándome, ¿entiendes? Llegas a ser muy molesto”

 

Esta vez fue Minhyuk quien no supo qué decir. Varias veces había leído comentarios de gente en Twitter y en Instagram en los que se preguntaban si a los miembros de Monsta X no les molestaba que el vocalista fuera tan pegado a ellos. Que los abrazara sin avisar, les tocara el culo —y otras zonas— cuanto quisiera o que no fuera capaz de soltarse de ellos durante toda una entrevista. Otros tantos comentarios, por otra parte, en vez de preguntarse eso mismo le atacaban, calificándole de pesado, molesto e irritante, y el chico mentiría si dijera que no le afectaba, que eran simples comentarios. Lo de Jooheon, sin embargo, no era un simple comentario. El rapero para él no era un simple amigo, sentía algo más que amistad por él y que le dijera todo aquello de esa forma dolía, dolía más que cualquier otro comentario, herida o caída contra el suelo.

 

“De acuerdo… de acuerdo, Jooheon” suspiró por última vez, volviendo a quedarse tumbado en su cama. Se dio la vuelta y quedó de frente hacia la pared a la que estaba pegado su colchón, dándole la espalda al chico. No quería que el rapero le viera llorar y las lágrimas ya caían libremente por sus mejillas.

 

“No te vuelvas a acercar a mí en un tiempo, sólo cuando tengamos que fingir delante de los de Starship o Monbebe, pero de momento no quiero saber nada de ti ni que me dirijas la palabra. Te lo dije varias veces y me ha tocado las narices a un nivel que no te haces una idea el tener que repetírtelo porque parece que por un oído te entra y por otro te sale. Hasta aquí” finalizó de hablar y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, coger sus cosas e irse al estudio a encerrarse y desahogar su cabreo en una cover que llevaba un tiempo planeando. “Y recuerda lo que te digo, Minhyuk. Som… éramos amigos, sólo amigos. Nada más” pronunció finalmente, cerrando la puerta con un ruido menor al que había hecho cuando la abrió.

 

Minhyuk se hizo bolita en su cama cuando se quedó a solas en la habitación. Se tapó con las mantas, dobló las rodillas para tomar postura fetal y no fue capaz de callar los gimoteos que salían de sus labios al llorar, tampoco de los sonidos que hacía al hipar y tratar de mejorar su respiración para no empeorar la situación. Las palabras que Jooheon había dicho minutos atrás le habían roto el corazón y habían roto a la persona fuerte que había construido a lo largo de su adolescencia y juventud, la persona que sabía ignorar los comentarios dolorosos respecto a su orientación sexual —de quien la conocía y de quien la sospechaba—. Puesto que su amistad había empezado a ser más fuerte poco después de No.Mercy, Minhyuk había decidido que contarle a Jooheon sobre su gusto por los hombres sería lo correcto, aunque nunca pensó que su relación acabaría así, con palabras dolorosas y sentimientos no correspondidos que desearía no haber tenido nunca.

 

No tardó mucho más de diez minutos en escuchar de nuevo la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y en silencio repitió una y mil veces en su mente que esperaba que Jooheon fuera el que había entrado, arrepentido por sus palabras y queriendo pedir perdón. Pero cuando notó un cuerpo más largo y delgado que el suyo subiéndose directamente a su cama sin decir nada para abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien y que todos estaban a su lado, sus lágrimas cayeron de nuevo. Hyungwon no había necesitado más que ver salir a Jooheon de la habitación con la cara roja y rostro enfadado como para saber que su mejor amigo, con quien había compartido ya más de seis años de amistad, le necesitaba. Y el entrar a la habitación y verlo en posición fetal cubierto con las sábanas y escucharle llorar había sido lo que le había llevado a abrazarlo directamente.

 

* * *

 

Seis de octubre. Era sábado, día seis de octubre, y había llegado el cumpleaños de Jooheon. Por la mañana todos los miembros del grupo —incluido Minhyuk— habían preparado un desayuno especial para el rapero con tarta y regalos y le habían cantado “cumpleaños feliz” antes de comérselo todo. Jooheon agradeció a sus amigos con un abrazo y sonrisas enormes por sus regalos mientras que a Minhyuk simplemente le regaló un asentimiento de cabeza cuando abrió su regalo —el que había tardado meses en preparar—. Hyungwon estuvo pendiente de aquello y palmeó la espalda de Minhyuk con cariño cuando Jooheon se alejó de ellos, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí y que todo iría bien. Al fin y al cabo, era cuestión de tiempo que Minhyuk olvidara los sentimientos románticos que tenía por el rapero.

 

“Oye, Jooheonie” habló Shownu captando la atención del resto de chicos. “¿Y cuándo se publicaba la cover que has hecho como regalo a Monbebe?” comenzó pronunciando la frase bien pero acabó hablando con un trozo de tarta de chocolate en la boca.

 

“Pues…” el mencionado miró la hora en el reloj que tenían colgado en la pared de la cocina. “¡Ya debe estar! Podemos desayunar en el salón y verla en la televisión, es una canción de Marshmello” todos asintieron a sus palabras y se dirigieron al salón del apartamento. Jooheon, Wonho y Shownu ocuparon el sofá que estaba frente a la televisión. Kihyun y Changkyun se acurrucaron en un sillón —para nadie era un secreto su relación— y Hyungwon se sentó junto a Minhyuk en el suelo. El último tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del más alto del grupo, quien estaba al tanto de su situación y entendía que lo último que necesitaba el vocalista era estar solo en aquella ocasión. La canción comenzó a sonar y el vídeo a reproducirse, y todos estuvieron atentos. “¡Disfrutadla!” exclamó el de pelo naranja orgulloso. En aquella versión de la canción Friends de Marshmello se había atrevido a cantar a la vez que rapear, se le veía a él junto al micrófono mientras acompañaba a la melodía con su voz y los editores de la compañía habían añadido subtítulos en coreano, puesto que era una versión completamente en inglés. 

 

A medida que pasaba la canción y la letra iba avanzando, Minhyuk no podía evitar leer los subtítulos de la letra. Cada vez se hacía más pequeñito en su sitio y Hyungwon lo apretaba poco a poco contra él mientras fulminaba a Jooheon con la mirada. Los más bajitos del grupo también se habían percatado del significado de la canción y a quién estaba —o podría estar— dedicada, mientras que los dos más mayores de Monsta X simplemente comentaban lo bien que a Jooheon le había quedado su propia versión, que tenía más partes de rap que la versión original. Cuando el vídeo acabó todos aplaudieron, a excepción de Hyungwon y Minhyuk. El vocalista se levantó con rapidez, dedicó una rápida mirada a Jooheon y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con fuerza una vez había entrado y dejó a los demás miembros del grupo sin entender nada.

 

“Eres un gilipollas” Hyungwon no se cortó al dirigirse a Jooheon, con rostro enfadado y palmeando su hombro con más fuerza de la que debería. “Me parece genial que quieras versionar una canción, pero has sido cruel con Minhyuk y lo sabes” el más alto estaba cabreado, tenía el ceño fruncido y alzaba la voz a medida que iba hablando. “Si no correspondes a Minhyuk con los sentimientos díselo directamente, te hace mejor persona que destrozarlo y días después enseñarle esto” no dejó que el menor le respondiera y fue a la habitación del chico de pelo rojizo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, la cerró al entrar y se sentó frente a Minhyuk sin decir nada más.

 

“Se está riendo de mí… Hyungwon, se está riendo de mí y yo no le hecho nada para que me trate así…” Minhyuk estaba tratando de respirar y de contenerse las lágrimas, pero se le veía claramente afectado. Los últimos días para él habían sido un horror; Jooheon estaba más amigable que nunca con los demás y parecía más suelto con ellos, mientras que a Minhyuk muchas veces ni siquiera le dirigía una simple mirada. “Y hace esta canción… ¿tanto me odia? ¿Tanto mal he hecho para que me odie así?” se le notaba casi desesperado tratando de buscar una razón coherente por la que el rapero se comportaba de aquella forma, pues la discusión que habían tenido el día que volvieron de Tailandia le parecía una simple excusa para librarse de él.

 

“Todo estará bien, Min. Tú más que nadie te mereces que te quieran, ser feliz y poder ignorar a gente como él. Y yo voy a estar aquí, al igual que Kihyun, Changkyun, Wonho y Shownu, ¿de acuerdo? No estás solo. Estará bien y todos estará bien” Hyungwon habló en todo momento con su mirada fija en la de su amigo. El más alto pensaba que la mejor forma de transmitir la verdad mientras se mantenía una conversación era mirar a los ojos, y con su mejor amigo había sido totalmente sincero. Se conocían desde la primera audición de ambos, y juntos habían pasado por tantos fracasos como éxitos hasta conseguir debutar en el mismo grupo; seis años de amistad que ambos realmente agradecían.

 

“Gracias, Wonnie” y la sonrisa que Minhyuk le dedicó a Hyungwon en aquel momento, aunque pequeña, fue un gran regalo para el rubio. Y el abrazo que le siguió después en el que el de pelo rojo escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su amigo fue lo mejor de la semana para Hyungwon, sin ninguna duda.

 

* * *

 

“¡Wonnie! ¿Has visto mi pulsera plateada?” Minhyuk estaba revolviendo como loco todos los cajones de su habitación. No hacía más de un mes que se había mudado a aquel apartamento y todavía le costaba localizar sus cosas a la perfección. Nunca había sido bueno en mantener un orden.

 

“Cariño, ¿has mirado en el cajón de las pulseras?” Hyungwon, su ahora marido, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del mayor —por dos meses— y se mantuvo así unos segundos, disfrutando del aroma de la colonia que Minhyuk utilizaba. “Está dentro del armario, el primer cajón” rio. Apenas veinticuatro horas atrás el más bajito había ordenado toda su joyería y había decidido que aquel sería el cajón de su casi incontable colección de pulseras.

 

“¡Cierto!” exclamó Minhyuk contento. Se dio la vuelta en los brazos de su marido y le observó con una enorme sonrisa y un bonito brillo en la mirada. Le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa de vestir que llevaba puesta y se puso ligeramente de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios en un suave beso y rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Minhyuk estaba realmente feliz. Los últimos cuatro años de su vida habían estado rodeados de sorpresas, de sentimientos inesperados, de felicidad por fin encontrada y de una fuerte amistad transformada en el amor de su vida. Poco después de aquel cumpleaños de Jooheon en el que el rapero versionó Friends de Marshmello, Minhyuk había comenzado a sonreír de nuevo y pasaba mucho tiempo con Hyungwon, tanto en el apartamento que todos compartían como fuera de él, con escapadas nocturnas y arriesgadas y charlas hasta la madrugada. De vez en cuando también se escapaban dos o tres días a donde les apetecía, alquilaban un apartamento para dos noches y pasaban las horas riendo, viendo películas románticas con las que nunca lloraban y creando recuerdos para, según decían, contar a sus nietos en el futuro, los cuales serían amigos. Y no pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que comenzó a experimentar cómo su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que estaba junto a Hyungwon, y cómo no era capaz de borrar su sonrisa cuando pensaba en él.

 

“¿En qué piensas?” con aquel susurro suave, Hyungwon cortó los pensamientos de su marido. Le rodeó la cintura y se pegó aún más a él. Agachó su rostro lo justo y frotó sus narices en un bonito beso de esquimal para luego juntar sus labios de nuevo con los del más bajito.

 

“En que tenías razón aquel día Wonnie, merecía ser feliz y tú estás aquí, a mi lado. Desde mi primera audición estuviste ahí… y no sé cómo agradecértelo” las mejillas de Hyungwon estaban algo rojitas y alzadas por culpa de la enorme sonrisa que mantenía. “Te quiero”

 

“Te quiero más, Min”


End file.
